Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm Yours
thumb|200px Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm Yours, en español'' Firmada, Sellada, Entregada, Soy Tuya'', es una canción presentada en el episodio Wonder-ful. Fue cantada por Kitty. La versión original pertenece a Stevie Wonder. The Glee Project Es presentada en de The Glee Project, cantada por todos los participantes frente a Darren Criss como el primer desafío. El desafío es ganado por Matheus Fernandes. Contexto de la canción: Kitty dedica esta canción a Artie, a pesar de que ella no quería que Artie le dijera a alguien que entro a la academia de cine en New York pues decia que su madre lo ha protegido desde que tuvo el accidente y temia que sufriera en New York. Letra Kitty: Ohh, ohh, yeah baby Like a fool I went and stayed too long Now I'm wondering if your love's still strong Kitty con New Directions: Ooh, baby, here I am Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours! Kitty: Then that time I went and said goodbye Now I'm back and not ashamed to cry Kitty con New Directions: Oo, baby, here I am Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours! Here I am baby New Directions: Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours (Kitty: You got my future in your hands) Kitty con New Directions: Here I am baby New Directions: Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours (Kitty: You got my future in your hands) Kitty: I've done a lot of foolish things That I really didn't mean, didn't I? Yeah, yeah, yeah Seen a lot of things in this old world When I touch them, they mean nothing, girl Kitty con New Directions: Oo, baby, here I am Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours! Kitty: Oh, I'm yours Oowee baby, you set my soul on fire That's why I know you're my heart's only desire Kitty con New Directions: Oo, baby, here I am Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours! Here I am baby New Directions: Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours (Kitty: You got my future in your hands) Kitty con New Directions: Here I am baby New Directions: Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours (Kitty: You got my future in your hands) Kitty: I've done a lot of foolish things That I really didn't mean I could be a broken man What's your future Try to future baby Kitty con New Directions: Here I am baby New Directions (with Kitty): Signed, Sealed, Delivered, (I'm yours) Kitty con New Directions: Here I am baby New Directions: Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours (Kitty: You got my future in your hands) Kitty: I've done a lot of foolish things That I really didn't mean I could be a broken man Kitty con New Directions: Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours Curiosidades *Alex Newell (Wade en Glee) en The Glee Project canto esta canción junto a los otros participantes, y ahora la vuelve a cantar en Glee *Brad el Pianista no aparece en el episodio y Blaine Toca el piano en su lugar en esta canción *En la canción de Glee hay un error de continuidad cuando en el minuto 1:39 Kitty pasa por arriba de Artie y en el minuto 1:41 esta recargada en su silla por la parte de atrás y en un cambio de ángulo esta volteada para atrás y en otro cambio de ángulo de repente ya esta otra vez recargada. Video right|300px thumb|left|300 px thumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones de The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por los participantes de The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP:Individuality Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kitty Categoría:Solos Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones de Stevie Wonder Categoría:Canciones del episodio Wonder-ful Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Solos de Kitty